Real Good Shot
by miraculouslyme.23
Summary: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ OUR STORY, PLEASE DO SO BEFORE YOU CONTINUE! Skylar and Tristen both attend the same college after being together for 6 years. Their friends from high school all cooperate and help Tristen follow through with the plans he has for Skylar. What surprises does Tristen have in store for his precious Sky?
1. Part One: Dicisions

**Tristen's POV**

Me and Skylar have been together for a long time now. I've loved her with all of my heart since the day I first saw her smile, and I've never stopped.

She's an angel that came down from heaven to brighten my life and show me how to truly be myself. I pray to God to keep her happiness alive forever. I thank Him for letting me have such a wonderful and loving person in my life.

This all leads me down to one decision that keeps appearing in my head... the big question.

My friends bring it up every now and then. People say how such a perfect couple we are that they get us mixed up for a married couple. I don't deny that we look cute together, but it still bugs me.

I lay in bed for the longest time thinking about Skylar. Was I ready to start our lives over together?

I don't want to put so much pressure on her shoulders. I would understand if she says no, because all I want is for her to be happy and to have everything that she deserves. If she says yes, I will love her until the end and to spoil her to death.

I listen to myself, noticing that I really do want this. I jump out of bed and shake the guys by their shoulders until they were both fully awake and listening to me.

"What's up dude?" Nino says, wiping the sleep from his eyes. I shyly tell him and Adrien what I've been thinking.

Adrien hugs me tightly and Nino joins in. I genuinely laugh and hug them back. We're all such dorks, but that's why we're roomies.

"How are you planning on asking her?" Adrien asks.

"You should plan something huge! Go all out, dude," Nino says, encouragingly slapping my shoulder.

"I'll have to think about it," I say.

"You know her better than everyone. What does she like? What are all of the fun memories you've made together?" Adrien asks me.

I think back to the first day of school. How she caught my eye and I saw her beautiful smile for the first time.

I think back to all of our fun memories back at high school. Most of them made in Professor A's room... wait! That's it!

"I think I might have an idea."

After a week of planning with Adrien and Nino, I finally came up with a plan. But it's going to take everyone from high school. I called everyone and asked them to meet me at Professor's room.

"This is definitely the best way to bring old friends together!" Kim says, friendly slapping me on the back.

Everyone crowds around me, each saying encouraging words that makes my heart warm up. I love classmate reunions.

Professor enters the room and we all greet him.

"What a wonderful surprise!" he says with his regular happy tone.

I walk up to him, about to say something, but when I open my mouth I suddenly freeze. He chuckles and I scratch the back of my neck.

"I already know why you're here, Mr. Kingsley," he says with a wink.

I stare wide-eyed at him. I am surprised for a second, but then realize that he always knew everything. I laugh and he puts both hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently.

We all sit at the large table and I spill the plan. I want her to be really surprised and have fun with her friends beforehand, but I don't want it to give anything away.

"What does Sky like to do in the morning on free days?" I ask Mari and Alya.

"She likes going to the library," Mari says. How can I make that work?

"Wait! Coffee! There's this super cute cafe that she loves going to. Sometimes the line can be extremely long, but when she's in the right mood, she'll wait in it all day," Alya says. Now that I can work with.

"While they're at the cafe, you will be here helping me and the others set up," Professor says to me. I nod and I start thinking of how I was really going to ask.

She loves painting, building, skateboarding, singing... I wonder if I can do them all in one.

"Do you happen to have a guitar?" I ask Professor.

He walks out of the closet with a torn-up wooden scraps of something that I can't put my finger on.

I look at the strings and piece it all together, realizing that it's the guitar. I have a feeling that this will be perfect.

I take out a piece of paper, doodling a small picture of me and Sky.

"That's lovely," Professor says, coming up behind me with another scrap of wood. This one is a lot easier to piece together.

Four wheels, board without handlebars, death-trap, it's gotta be a skateboard. I was willing to try it out, but just for Sky.

Singing isn't one of my best qualities, but I've played the guitar a few times before.

Everyone crowds around me as I scroll through some country songs. They tell me which ones are the best and I play them one by one. We all have the best time singing along. They all sound okay, but none seem to spark my attention.

"we were sittin up there on your momma's roof

talkin bout everything under the moon

the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume

all I could think about was my next move

oh but you were so shy, so was I

maybe that's way it was so hard to believe

when you smiled and said to me

are you gonna kiss me or not?

are we gonna do this or what?

I think you know I like you a lot

but you're bout to miss your shot

are you gonna kiss me or not?"

It grabs my attention almost instantly. Everyone sings quietly to the song, noticing that I was thinking hard about it.

This is the song... of course I'm going to change a few of the words towards the middle and end, but this is the one.

Professor brings us towards the stage and opens the curtains, revealing all different kinds of instruments.

"Where do you find all of this stuff?" I ask in shock, but I knew the answer. Nobody knows.

Everyone gets on the stage and and find their own instrument that they will play. We all sit and talk while Professor prints off sheets of music for us to study and practice.

Everyone is already stoked about this which makes me so happy. They are willing to do all of this just make this moment special for me.

How did I get so lucky to have such amazing friends? Their confidence builds mine up past the limit.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand," Professor says, coming up to me with his hands behind his back. Everyone all crowds around me, wondering what the mysterious thing is behind his back.

I oblige and close my eyes, holding out a hand. I feel a small box land on my hand and I hear everyone gasp and squeal.

I slowly open my eyes and gasp. The box was still closed, but it was pretty obvious to guess what was inside.

"You don't have to do this Professor," I say. He closes my hand around the box and smiles. I slowly open the it, revealing the most beautiful ring I've ever seen.

I walk up to Professor and hug him tightly, my eyes starting to water. Everyone here has given me so much courage. But this truly completes it all, giving me all of the confidence I needs.


	2. Part Two: Surprises

**Skylar's POV**

It's hard to believe that it has been more than 6 years since I moved to Paris. Since the year my life changed forever. Since the year I met Tristen Kingsley.

Our relationship has only grown since the day we met. I don't remember one moment since that day that I ever began to stop loving him. He's the reason that I smile 24/7. He's the main reason that I am who I am.

My alarm clock buzzes next to me and am surprised by a sudden opened window, the sun shining through and hitting me directly in the face.

"Rise and shine sleepyhead!" I hear Alya squeal from across the room. Marinette starts to shake me by my shoulders. I flip over with groan and hide my face deep inside my pillow. They've been my roommates sense the very beginning.

"Come on! You have to get up! Something special might happen today and you'll sleep right through it if your not careful!" Marinette says with a hum.

Today was an off day for all of us, so I don't know why they were both up so early and wasting their time trying to get me up.

"Oh look! Tristen is right outside the door!" I hear Alya say and I immediately sit up. He can't possibly see me like this! I get up and run towards the bathroom.

I hear giggles from both of them. My mind finally clicks as I remember him telling me that he was going to be in town today. I run back to my bed and grab all of my pillows, quickly throwing them at their faces.

An intense pillow-fight later, I am finally up and ready for whatever fun surprises they might have in store for me.

We hop into Alya's bright orange Jeep and she drives us to my favorite cafe. We walk in and I see the terribly long line.

"Looks like they're busy," I say with a frown and I turn around to leave. Marinette stops me and and points to a table with our regular coffee's along with a dozen macaroons.

"Wait... what?!" I say, watching them walk over to the table. Alya grabs my hand and pulls me along with her.

"Did y'all order before hand or-" I stop mid-sentence as I spot a note beside my coffee.

"My Precious Sky, I wish that I could be there to tell you this myself. I hope you enjoy the breakfast I got for you and your friends. I have a few surprises I want to give you personally. I hope you have an amazing morning and I will see you soon. I love you, mon ciel -ton ours"

A fuzzy feeling fills my heart and I hug the note to my chest. Did I already say that I love that boy? I put the note in my bag and we laugh as we enjoy our coffees and macaroons.

We start walking back to the car and I hear my phone ding, signaling me that I have a new message. It was surprisingly from Professor Armstrong. I think back to when me and Tristen would help him with anything at least once a week after school.

"Hello my dear Skylar. Could you possibly come visit me at the school real quickly? I really miss your help and I would love the company -Professor A"

They drop me off at the high school and I walk around the weirdly empty halls. The last time I checked, it wasn't a holiday. Then where is everyone?

I walk into his room... and to my surprise I see Tristen holding a heavy box up for Professor to grab from his ladder. He hands it to him and looks at me, giving me the most gorgeous smile.

Tristen helps Professor down and walks over to me. He takes my hand gently and brings it to his lips, kissing my knuckles.

"Want to paint?" he asks me, surprising me with a wet brush to my nose. We laugh as I grab a paint brush and dip it the paint, ready to run after him.

After a short fight with the brushes, we sit down and start painting. I keep trying to peak over at Tristen's canvas, but he playfully tells me to look away.

After we both finish, he finally lets me look at it. My heart starts to have that fuzzy feeling again. It had a cute couple on a roof of a house laying on their backs, holding hands and pointing up at the sky. It spelt Sky amongst the stars. It's not hard to tell that the boy and girl in the picture is us.

I smile out of control and feel my cheeks start to heat up. He leans down and kisses both of them before kissing me lovingly on my lips. We sit down on the floor and I grab his hand before leaning my head on his shoulder.

Professor comes up to us holding what looked to be a broken skateboard and guitar. We smile at each other and soon get to work.

Because of my experience with skateboards in the past, we are able to revive it in less than an hour. We are now on to the guitar.

"Did you used to play, Professor?" I ask him as we start to mend it's strings.

"But of course!" he says before doing an air guitar pose. We both laugh and mimic him with our own air guitars.

As soon as we finish, we fall to the ground in exhaustion. Professor chuckles at our dramatic scene. We sign our names on the special guitar.

"Do you want me to teach you how to skateboard?" I asked him. He nods with the most dorkiest smile ever. I laugh and grab the skateboard and drag him outside.

I get on the skateboard and to give him a visual. I stand on the side of the skateboard and he puts his hands on my shoulders. I walk beside him as he slowly starts to move.

After a few tries, he's up and moving by himself. Professor A appears with another skateboard in his hands. He insists that I take it and we ride around the next few blocks together.

I smirk and surprise him with a 360 trick. I look up at him and blush as I see his shocked expression. He's really too cute.

"Want me to teach you?" I ask kindly.

"Nah, I'd fall flat on my face for sure," he says, stopping the board. "What else you got to impress me?"

I do a pressure late under laser, 540 pressure and the extremely hard 720 flip. I bite my lip and blush, feeling eyes on me. I hanging my head and shoulders as I continue rolling.

I hear a sudden board hit the ground and footsteps quickly coming closer to me. A warm hand grabs mine and the other wraps around my waist, pulling me off the skateboard.

I laugh as he lifts me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I look at his gorgeous face and see a humongous smile. I kiss him softly and he puts me down gently.

We grab our skateboards and he grabs my hand, pulling me back into the school. Professor welcomes us back, putting down a chair in the middle of the room. I look towards the back of the room and notice a big colorful curtain.

Tristen gestures for me to sit down in the chair. I look at him with a confused look.

"You'll see," he says. I oblige and sit down in the strange chair. "And could you close your eyes for a moment?"

I smile and close my eyes. I hear small footsteps and whispers here and there. I suddenly hear a sweet guitar solo going on somewhere in the room.

Professor A comes up behind me and puts his arms on my shoulders. "You can open them now."

I cautiously open my eyes... and I swear my heart stops beating for a whole 10 seconds.

There, standing on the stage... is the boy I love with all of my heart, beautifully strumming the strings of the guitar we fixed together just a few moments ago.

The curtains rise and all of our friends from high school appear out of nowhere, happily playing their own instrument. I smile out of control at the unbelievable scene in front of me.

But oh my dear lord... his voice singing to the song is just perfect.


	3. Part Three: Prayers

**Tristen's POV**

I watch Skylar as she does so many different tricks and spins that I don't even know the names of. But seeing her do them just makes it seem so easy, yet they're are everything but.

I lift her up off of her skateboard and wrap her legs around my waist. I swear I have never seen this much love in her eyes, and I could melt just looking at them.

A rush of nervousness fills me, not know what she'll do or say. Everyone assured me that she was going to say yes no matter what, but I still had my doubts.

I honestly feel that she deserves so much more than I can possibly give her. But I swear to spoil her with everything and to love her till the end of time.

She leans down and kisses me softly before I gently put her down. I take her hand in mine and bring her back inside of the school.

I mentally sigh with relief as I see Professor set the chair down in front of the stage and winks at me, signaling that everything was ready. This was it... I was really going to do this.

I motion for her to take a seat and she looks at me suspiciously. "What's going on?" She asks.

"You'll see," I says and she cautiously sits down. "And could you close your eyes for a moment?" I ask. I watch her as she obeys and slowly closes her beautiful blue orbs... the last time I will see them before getting up on the stage.

I smile and quietly walk towards the guys who are hiding in the back.

Everyone crowds around me, each wishing me good luck. Adrien smiles and hugs me before handing me the box.

"Go get her," he holds out his fist for one last fist bump. I happily oblige and they all get behind the curtain.

I take a deep breath before grabbing the guitar and walking out onto the stage.

I look over at my beautiful Sky, her eyes still closed and waiting patiently. I smile and bow my head, praying a short prayer.

"Please Lord, help me win my beautiful Sky's heart. If this does not work out... I just ask to bless her with everything. Please give her a man who will love her and care for her the way I have always wanted to..."

I raise my hands to the sky before softly strumming the strings. I watch as a soft smile appears on her precious face.

I nod to Professor once I'm ready and he walks over to Sky, telling her to open her eyes. Her face immediately lights up and I smile brightly.

I keep on playing and I then hear the curtain start to rise. I take a deep breath and look back at Adrien who then nods to me.

He taps his drumsticks a few times and the band starts to play. I close my eyes and listen to the beautiful music my friends all worked so hard to make this moment special.

Everyone sounded so great together. And now it was my turn. I take another deep breath and begin to sing...


	4. Part Four: Shots

_(prospective will swop in this part)_

 **Nobody's POV**

Tristen takes a step breath and smiles at Skylar before signaling to everyone to start playing. Skylar could not be more happier at this moment. It was so beautiful that all of her friends did all of this just to surprise me. Tristen felt his prayer start to work as he continues to play and look at his gorgeous Sky. Tristen walks up to the mic and begins to sing.

"We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof

Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon

With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume

All I could think about was my next move

Oh, but you were so shy, so was I

Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe

When you smiled and said to me..."

Tristen plays his guitar dramatically louder, making Skylar smile and mouth along to the words.

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?

I think you know I like you a lot

But you're 'bout to miss your shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

He plays the guitar louder again as the next verse is about to start... but gets quieter as it starts.

"It was the best dang kiss that I ever had

Except for that long one after that

And I knew if I wanted this thing to last

Sooner or later I'd have to ask..."

Tristen glances over at Skylar... her expression changing from heartfelt to kind of a confused look. Tristen blushes, knowing he was about to propose.

"... for your hand, so I'll take a chance

Buy a wedding band and I'll get down on one knee

I hope you'll smile and say to me

Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?

I think you know I love you a lot

I think we've got a real good shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

Tristen bites his lip and takes a chance and looks over at her... seeing her blushing like crazy and smiling again, biting her lip as well.

"We'll plan it all out for the middle of June

From the wedding cake to the honeymoon

And your momma will cry

When you walk down the aisle..."

Tristen sees her bright blue eyes start to water as she laughs and he joins her.

"When the preacher man says, "Say I do"

I will and I hope you will, too

Then I'll lift that veil

And see your pretty smile and I'll say...

Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Are we gonna do this or what?

Look at all the love that we got

It ain't never gonna stop

Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

I love you...

"Yeah baby, I love you a lot

I really think we've got a shot

Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

 **POV: Tristen**

Sky and Professor both applause as we all bow dramatically. I put the guitar on it's stand and I jump down from the stage.

Sky quickly gets up and walks over to me. She hugs me tightly and I feel my eyes start to water. I cannot explain how many emotions are flowing through me at this very moment. I'm guessing that's the same way Sky feels as I hear soft sniffles on my chest.

I take a deep breath and slowly pull away, gently taking her hand in mine. I laugh softly as I lower myself down onto one knee.

She gasps and her eyes widen. I bite my lip as I stare up at her with a huge smile. I slowly reach down inside my pocket and take out the box.


End file.
